The reunion
by Reader's Delight
Summary: Basically my thoughts if what the meeting of Percy and annabeth would be like when they saw each other again at the start of MoA. Please read and review! :)


Percabeth reunion

A/N: hello again! This is just a small one shot detailing what I thought the percabeth reunion at the beginning of MoA was going to be like, so be warned that this is basically unabashed fluff. Enjoy and please drop me a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO or HoO and I never will...

The Argo II was right above new Rome, threatening, imposing and absolutely tantalising in its slow descent towards us. As praetor, I had to stand right in front of everyone in the legion (and some of the civilians crowded around) next to Reyna and act dignified and tough, when all I really wanted to do was jump up and down in excitement.

The reason for my unseemly behaviour? I was going to see annabeth, my wise girl, the only person I could remember when Hera or Juno had taken away my memories.

As I was fidgeting in my spot and willing the ship to move faster, Reyna caught my eye and gave me a kind smile. She had been great about the rebuff and we were good friends, hopefully would stay good friends, even after all this crazy stuff with Gaea and the giants.

Hazel and Frank were grinning at me in a knowing way, as if they were sure that I would break my composure soon. I think they could be right, the suspense was killing me.

The ship has landed, she'll be coming out at any second, I'm going to see her again, it's finally real.

I'm desperately looking at the door now, trying to see her, where is she?

Then suddenly, there she is.

She's more beautiful than I remember with her curly, blonde, princess hair; startling, stormy grey eyes and her pretty, pink lips.

All eyes are on us now, but I don't care and I don't think she does either, we're both just looking at each other for the first time in eight months, trying to take in as much as we can from one look. It is completely silent as I move slightly forwards...

...and then we're running, running as fast as we can right at each other, so fast that later on nobody is sure what happened. One moment we were opposite sides of the courtyard, the next we're wrapped up in each others arms, too afraid to let go unless one of us just... Disappears again.

She's lost weight and she's got worry lines on her forehead but she's still the most beautiful person I've ever met. She has a goodness and beauty from within that simply shine out of her, and I'm so very glad that she's mine.

Our eyes meet and we convey all the worry and love we feel towards each other that has grown through the last eight months, and its so obvious that she is the woman I want to love forever that I just have to lean down and capture her very perfectly pink lips.

She tastes like cinnamon, sugar and vanilla, an intoxicating taste that I never want to be without again, and I suddenly realise just how much it hurt not being able to see or even properly remember her during the past months that we only draw away when the need for oxygen becomes too great to ignore.

We make eye contact and smile dazedly at each in a kind of trance, until the residents of new Rome and the other people on the ship (who I had only just noticed) started applauding and wolf whistling at us.

We awkwardly look around at the people surrounding us but we still hold hands, never wanting to be separate from each other ever again.

Time flies as the introductions are made, the other people on the ship with annabeth were Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Gleason Hedge a crazy satyr, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and builder of the Argo II as well as the former praetor Jason Grace. It was pretty obvious that Piper and Jason were together, and I felt really bad for Reyna... That is until I saw her and Leo had their eyes fixed on each other, they would be fine.

I introduced Hazel and Frank to annabeth and declared them to be accompanying us on the quest as the final two members of the seven, of course Octavian kicked up a fuss about it but seeing as Jason, Reyna and I all outrank him... Lets just say he wasn't objecting for very long!

After all of the celebrations and feasting (in which Reyna and Leo both got extremely hyper off of Dakota's Kool Aid and proceeded to snog the life out of each other) I took annabeth out to the river Tiber, where all of new Rome could be seen and we had a personal catch up in everything we had missed about each other.

"Hey wise girl, I was thinking, in this camp there's an area where retired demigods can live normalish lives together" I started, trying to get up the nerve to ask the question I had been wondering about for a while "I was wondering, maybe after all this stuff with Gaea is over... We could live here... Together" I waited anxiously for a response, why would I ask that? It was far too early to ask things like that! She's going to get scared off n-

"Seaweed brain, how could the answer be anything other than yes?" She replied with a beautiful smile and shining eyes.

As we shared our last kiss of the night, I know I should have been scared of the upcoming war, but now I had my wise girl... Everything would be ok, as long as we're together.

A/N: I'm sorry if the characters are a bit ooc but this just wouldn't leave my brain! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review!


End file.
